The lust in your eyes
by Nessa2290
Summary: The lust in Ritsuka's eyes intruiges Soubi. It shows what Ritsuka wants, and Soubi gives it to him after school.


**Title: The lust in your eyes**

**Summary: What is that lust in Ritsuka's eyes? Soubi gives Ritsuka what he wants after school.**

**Disclaimer & author's comments: I do not own Loveless. Oneshot, third fanfic! squee. **

**Author's note: I'm so happy to write a RitsukaxSoubi fanfic! I'm more better at those fanfics, for I am a very obsessed RitsukaxSoubi fangirl (:

* * *

**

_"I miss him..."_

Can you imagine Ritsuka saying that? Can you picture it? Maybe you can't maybe you can. But those were those three words that the little twelve year old whispered, as he stared outside the window of the school. The peircing ring of the school bell barely made Ritsuka jumped as he sighed and walked toward his class.

_The sky is so peaceful..._

Words scribbled on a ripped peice of paper were on Ritsuka's desk. He couldn't focus today. Why should he? He wanted to see Soubi, he wanted to feel Soubi's warm embrace. Not even Yayoi's annoying loud chatter made Ritsuka even glance away from the shining sky. It was a wonder why Sensei didn't even yell at him to pay attention. He was near the front too.

_I'm dizzy, i'm dizzy..._

He thought in his mind, he just wanted to yell at Yuiko, he wanted to run to Soubi, to hold his hand, to just carress his warm skin. After a quick thought, he ran after Soubi, soon they were holding hands without thought. The adult did not show any surprise, but he seemed to smile. The sun comforted the pair as they walked toward Ritsuka's house.

_Why am I acting like this?_

A very good question, you may ask. Ritsuka thought the same. He wanted to cling to Soubi's hand, to just hold onto him forever, but his face shown otherwise. His eyes pointed downward, he didn't bother to look at Soubi, even though it would be very good to do that.

_"Where are we going?"_

Ritsuka finally looked up at Soubi, his eyes gleaming with thoughts scrambled throughout his mind. the fighter smiled, as he stroked his soft skin. He couldn't help but to purr slightly, hardly noticing they weren't going to Soubi's house anymore. He finally noticed again, and the fighter answered, still grinning.

_"I can see the lust in your eyes"_

"P-perv!" Ritsuka yelled, wanting to break away, but his heart still held onto Soubi's hand.After Soubi's door was opened, the fighter seemed to push Ritsuka toward the couch, Soubi sitting on Ritsuka's lap. Their lips got closer and closer, as they brushed their lips together, not making a sound. Their eyes did the talking, as their lips finally locked onto eachother.

_"Ohh...I love you, Ritsuka..."_

Soubi's eyes gleamed, telling his feelings, telling what he wanted to say forever. Those three simple words, to make such a deep meaning. Soubi's tounge attempted to slip in, but it took some effort to convince Ritsuka to open his soft lips. They explored eachother's mouths, not attempting to close their eyes. They wanted to see their feelings, what they felt about them, they wanted to know everything.

_"I-i love you too, Soubi. I love you..."_

Ritsuka's eyes cried, as both of their eyes showed happiness, and they closed their eyes, as they explored eachother's mouths. Their lips parted, both of them smiling at eachother. Ritsuka closed his eyes, as if trying to think of something. Suddnely, he pulled Soubi close, burying his small head into the fighter's chest.

_"Please, let me stay with you tonight..."_

"Yes..." The fighter smiled, as he caressed Ritsuka's raven hair. It felt good, to feel Ritsuka, to feel Ritsuka's every inch of his body. It was pleasure that Soubi wanted to experience for the longest time. They held eachother close, until Soubi just rubbed his head against Ritsuka's hair.

_"Your ears, your ears...I want them..."_

"Not now. I'm still young, Soubi..." Ritsuka finally said, as they parted. Soubi got off of Ritsuka's lap, and sat next to him, and pulled his small body toward the fighter's lap. His head pointed downward, smiling at the small, innocent face that was just below him.

_"I can't wait, Ritsuka, I can't wait..."_

The boy looked surprised, as Soubi's eyes showed that he was pleading. It was hard to see his pleading face. He couldn't contain it. Ritsuka hated when he do this, it always made him do what Soubi wanted. He closed his eyes, until he felt a warm, large, hand moved behind the back of Ritsuka's head, as he gently massaged his sacrifice's warm neck.

_"It feels so good, Soubi, I love you..."_

Soubi smiled, as he kept massaging his neck. Ritsuka finally raised himself up, staring at Soubi. His pleading face did not show on his fighter's face, and the boy breathed the sigh of relief. He got up without a word, moving toward Soubi's bedroom. "I don't want to lose my ears. I want you to hold me, during the night" He blushed, looking downward. He knew his fighter would make a perverted face. Why would he want to see it?

_"Goodnight, Ritsuka."_

Ritsuka's small body fit under the covers of the adult's bed. A large arm wrapped around Ritsuka's neck, as they held eachother close, close enough their lips locked onto eachother again.

_"Good night Soubi..."_

_End._

* * *

**LOVED IT LOVED IT LOVED IT LOVED IT LOVED IT LOVED IT LOVED IT.**

**Cute and romantic things make me squeal, and good and cute and romantic loveless fanfics make me speechless and breathless, and this has made me breathless in delight. So I guess you might like it. I loved this fanfic, I really do.**

**Now, we have Soubi and Ritsuka's thoughts on this! Squee!**

**Nessa: Wasn't that cute?! **

**Soubi: -nod- -nod-**

**Ritsuka: -blush-**

**Nessa: C'mon, Ritsuka, we know your true feelings. Its okay if you let it out! -wink-**

**Soubi: Go on, Ritsuka, let out your feelings!**

**Ritsuka: Uh...It was good?**

**Nessa: -sighs in disspaointment- Oh well, I guess we can excpect that from little Ritsuka! Well, this was only for one chapter, so no sign of continuation. Reiviews are very appreciated! Flames are welcome too! .**


End file.
